Aku menyayangimu, Kyu
by noona961019
Summary: Kyu cemburu pada Jino, gara-gara dia 'numpang' di Dorm Super Junior dan merebut perhatian Hyungdeul, khususnya Sungmin. Warning: OOC,Typo maybe


Saat itu di Tempat Latihan SM The Ballad...

"Mian Manager-Hyung, Kalau Aku bawa-bawa Anak*?* baru bisa-bisa Aku dihajar Key. Dia itu menyebalkan.."Ungkap Jonghyun mengenaskan. "Aku tak bisa menampungnya, Manager-Hyung. Mianhae, Jino-ah.." Jino tak bergeming, Ia tetap menyandarkan pundaknya di sisi tembok dorm.

"Nae, Gwaenchana, Hyung. Toh, Aku memang tak dianggap. Huwee..."Akhirnya si Maknae SM The Ballad menangis. Si Manager bingung, Sambil menenangkan Jino Dia berkata.

"Aiish, Jonghyun-ah.. Cuma sementara kok. Kami berjanji nggak akan lebih dari 3 hari. Swear.."Si Manager mulai ngaco. Dia membentuk hurug 'V' pada tangan kirinya, sambil senyum ragu.

"Tetap nggak bisa, Manager-Hyung. Bisa-bisa Aku dihajar mereka satu dorm. Hidup kami penuh kesempitan*?* Hyung. Andai Aku Maknae sih, Bakal Aku coba."Jelas Jonghyun sambil memasang tampang berpikir.

"Maknae ya?"

**Aku Menyayangimu, Kyu**

**Super Junior & SM The Ballad © SM Entertaiment**

**With Characters:**

**# Cho Kyuhyun**

**# Lee Sungmin**

**# Cho Jinho, etc.**

**A/N:**

**Enjoy this Fict!~**

"Kyuhyun-ssi..."Panggil Seorang Namja yang kira-kira sudah berumur 30 tahun-an. Kyuhyun nggak menoleh. Ia masih sibuk dengan game ditangannya. "Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ssi.."Lagi-lagi Namja tersebut memanggil Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan Dunia Virtual-nya.

"Aargh.. Apaan sih?"Teriaknya frustasi. Jino sembunyi takut-takut di belakang punggung Manager-nya.

"Bisa Aku minta tolong?"Tanyanya sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik sambil memasukkan PSP-nya kedalam saku celananya.

"Bisa tidak.."Ucapan Namja bertag name Park Dong Ah itu dijeda, Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Jinho-ah menginap beberapa hari di Dorm Anda, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"MWO?"Teriak Kyuhyun seketika. Jino menampakkan dirinya dari punggung Sang Manager dengan sedikit rasa takut. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Pandangannya, seperti seseorang yang tak dipedulikan. Uuh, menusuk jantung Kyuhyun.*Oppa lebayy*

"Kami mohon Kyuhyun-ssi.. "Pinta Namja tersebut.

"Ta.. Tapi, Kenapa Aku? Kenapa tidak Jay atau si BlingBling itu, Ma.. Manager-Hyung?"Kyuhyun hendak mengelak rupanya.

"Jonghyun-ah tidak bisa, jika membawa Jinho-ah, bisa-bisa dihajar dengan rakyat*?* satu dorm. Sedangkan Jay-ah, Dia sedang sibuk syuting drama. Dia bilang, Dia lebih sering menginap di tempat syuting daripada pulang ke Dorm TRAX"Jelas Namja bernama Park Dong Ah. "Kalau Kau tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun-ssi. Lagipula, Kau Maknae kan?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maknae adalah yang disayang Hyung-nya. Jadi, Nggak akan mungkin dimarahi."Terang Manager berjas hitam tersebut. "Ini perintah dari Tetua*?* lho..."Nada bicara orang tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi horor dan membuat Kyuhyun merinding. Namja berambut ikal tersebut melirik ke arah Jino dengan senyum dipaksakannya yang tak nyaman dilihat, Hyaa... Ia makin tak tega.

"Arrasseo, Aku titipkan Jinho pada Anda, Kyuhyun-ssi. Jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan membuatnya tertekan. Beri Dia makan yang 4 sehat 5 sempurna. Arra?"Manager tersebut berlalu dari hadapan keduanya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang cengo. "Sampai jumpa, Jinho-ah!"Serunya sambil menyalami Jino dan keluar dari Dorm tersebut segera. Jino mengangguk malu-malu.

'Benar-benar polos' Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baiklah Juno-ah.. Kita pulang sekarang."Katanya sambil menggandeng Jino.

"Arrasseo, Hyung.."Balasnya riang. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"WOYY! HYUNG! JINO! KENAPA AKU DITINGGAL, HUH?"Jonghyun berteriak kesal. Tapi, percuma saja, Kyuhyun dan Jino tetap berlalu. Poor Jonghyun!~

*** 

Kyuhyun dan Jino menapakkan kakinya. Mereka telah berada di depan pintu Sharp City Apartment di lantai 11. Kyuhyun mendengus, tangan kanannya yang sedaritadi Ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya Ia keluarkan untuk menekan bel. Ia tekan bel tak bernyawa itu dua kali. Sesekali Ia melirik Jino yang sepertinya gugup.

"Gwaenchanayo, Jino?"Tanyanya dingin.

"Aniya, Hyung. Tenang saja,"Jawabnya seceria mungkin. Ia cemas, takutnya Dia malah tak diterima dan diusir. Huwee tak terbayangkan.

Pintu Dorm Terbuka. KREK.

Dari dalam Apartment tersebut seorang Namja Berambut hitam pendek aegyo menyambut mereka.

"Annyeong, Sungmin.."Sapa Kyuhyun tak sopan. Sudah jadi kebiasaan sih..==''

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Jelas saja, lihatlah.. Ia sekarang masih mengenakan piyama-nya. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya. Lalu, Ia mengucek matanya. "Annyeong, Kyu.. Eh, siapa Ini? Rasanya tak asing.."Ujar Sungmin. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kelincinya, mencoba mengenali Namja imut-imut didepannya.

"Dia Jino, Minnie-Hyung.."Kata Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Imut sekali.."Gumam Sungmin pelan-pelan, yang berbuah jitakan dari Kyuhyun. "Aiish.. Apaan sih Kyu? Paboya!"Serunya sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Annyeong, Naneun Cho Jinho imnida. Panggil saja Jino, Sunbae.."Namja kecil tersebut menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Sungmin menyalaminya.

"Naneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Jangan panggil Sunbae. Panggil saja, Sungmin-Hyung, atau terserah Kau saja, Jino.."Bunny Boy tersenyum manis, lalu melepas jabat tangannya. Kyuhyun memandang keduanya tak suka.

'Tch..' Decitnya mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Arra. Minnie-Hyung,"Sadar atau tidak, sebenarnya Kyuhyun nggak suka panggilan itu.

*** 

"Sungmin-Hyung, Dia siapa?"Tanya Wookie yang baru saja turun ke Lantai 11. Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Namja disampingnya. "Dia Temannya, Kyu. Kenalan, gih.."Sungmin mendorong bahu Jino. Jino hanya tersenyum.

"Choneun Cho Jinho imnida. Panggil Jino saja, Sunbae.."Katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Wookie. Wookie menerima uluran tangannya.

"Nae, Kau pasti kenal Aku, kan?"Wookie tersenyum menggoda.

"Ah, tentu Sunbae. Ryeowook-sunbae. Benarkan?"Tanya Namja berumur 19 tahun tersebut.

"Nae. Benar.. Panggil Wookie-Hyung saja ya?"Saran Wookie sambil mengacak rambut Jino. Yang langsung dibalas anggukan dari Jino. Sedangkan, Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat Dongsaengnya akrab. "Hyung, Kenapa Jino tak Kau kenalkan pada Hyungdeul?"

Sungmin berpikir sebentar, "Iya juga, ya... Bawa Jino ke Teukkie-Hyung, Wookie-ah.."

"Lho, kok?" Wookie mengo.

"Nae. Kau nggak mau? Jino-ah ikut sama Wookie-ah, ya?"Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pundak Jino, yang dibalas anggukan oleh empunya.

"Arra. Kami pergi, Hyung!"Seru Wookie sambil menggandeng Jino yang masih malu-malu.

***

Sungmin menjejakkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Ia membuka pintunya pelan, lalu segera masuk ke dalam. Melanjutkan acara tidur yang tadi tertunda, Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Mata Kelincinya mengerjap-ngerjap, sebenarnya Ia sadar, disini, dikamar ini. Bukan hanya ada Dia seorang, ada seorang Namja lagi, yang sibuk berkutat dengan Laptop berwarna hitamnya di atas meja.

"Kyu.."Panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak menoleh sama sekali. Ia masih fokus pada Dunia Virtual-nya. Sungmin sih sudah maklum, Jadi, dia nggak marah pada Couple-nya itu.

"Jino mana, Hyung?"Tanya Namja berambut ikal yang itu dingin. Bahkan, tak menatap Hyung kesayangannya itu sekalipun.

"Wookie-ah tadi membawanya ke Leeteuk-Hyung. Sepertinya Ia senang ada Jino.."Kata Sungmin yang masih dengan posisi telentang.

"Ya, Jino memang imut.."Ujar Kyuhyun datar. "Bahkan, sepertinya Dia akan menjadi Dongsaeng kesayangan Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin mendelik, Namja Aegyo tersebut terbangun dari tidur telentangnya, "Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Hyung tahu pasti maksudku.."Gumam Kyuhyun, lalu keluar dari kamar sambil menenteng Laptopnya.

BLAM!

Pintu dibanting dengan naas terdengar jelas di telinga Sungmin. Alis Namja itu bertaut. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Kenapa sih dia? Daritadi gitu terus. Maknae manja!"Gumam Sungmin pelan, Ia melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang tertunda.

*** 

Dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati, Namja tinggi bernama Cho Kyuhyun pergi keluar kamar. Sambil membawa laptopnya, Ia putuskan untuk naik ke Lantai 12. Niatnya sih mau curhat ke Hyung tertua-nya itu. Tapi…

"Ya, Jino-ah! Nyanyi lagi donk.. suaramu nggak kalah sama si Big Head dan Wookie ternyata.." Ujar seseorang.

"Apaan sih, Heechul-Hyung pake banding-bandingin kami.." Protes Wookie. "Tapi benar juga sih.. Suara Jino emang bagus. Nyanyi donk.."

"Cih!" Decak Kyuhyun melihat seluruh member –kecuali Sungmin ada disana.

_Nae sarangi jejariro oji motago…_

_Hullin nunmul mankum molli ganeyo…_

_Nanun ijoya hajyo gudae nomu guriwo…_

_Narul apuge haljinun mollado ijoyo…_

Suara indah Jino teralun atas paksaan Heechul dan Wookie tadi. Ia hanya menyanyikan beberapa bait dari Miss You –Lagu S.M The Ballad. Jujur, Kyuhyun juga terpana dengan suara maknae-nya SM The Ballad itu. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut ke ruang utama dorm yang penuh dengan riuh tepuk tangan member Suju.

"Indahnya…" Gumam Donghae sambil mengelap air mata, yang diiringi oleh anggukan Eunhyuk yang juga terharu dengan lagu tersebut.

"Kyu? Sini, Kyu.." Panggil sang Angel without wings sambil mengisyaratkan Maknae-nya duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk di samping Leeteuk sambil memangku Laptop-nya.

"Mana Sungmin?" Tanya Shindong yang masih asyik dengan snack ditangannya. Semua mata rasanya mengarah pada Kyuhyun, termasuk sepasang mata milik Jino.

"Dia ada di kamar.." Jawab Kyu sekenanya. Suasana disana yang tadinya riuh menjadi hening.

"Ah, Jino!" Seru Heechul sambil mengambil benda dari saku-nya. "Foto bareng, yuk.." Pinta Cinderella-nya Suju. Yah, karena Jino baik hati dan tidak sombong, dia mau-mau saja.

"Hyungdeul, Dongsaengdeul.. aku balik ke kamar, ya? Ddangkoma kayaknya laper nih.." Gumam Yesung dan segera berlalu dari ruang utama.

"Tunggu, Hyung! Aku ikut.." Teriak Wookie yang membuntuti Yesung dari belakang. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kedua Dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk. "Hari ini, Aku tidur di kamar Teukkie-Hyung, ya?" Pinta Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan ekspresi melas. Leeteuk hanya mengacak rambut ikal Dongsaeng-nya yang paling muda itu.

"Wait wait.." Bias Author langsung protes. "Kalo Kyu tidur sama Teukkie-Hyung.. aku gimana?" Tanya si Pinocchio.

"Itu gampang, Hae. Tidur saja denganku. Arra?" Respon Eunhyuk.

"Arra.." Teriak Donghae dengan reflek langsung memeluk couple-nya itu. "Ayo, Hyukkie. Ngantuuk.."

Eunhyuk hanya geleng-geleng. Keduanya berlalu dari ruang utama. Begitupula dengan Shindong.

"Hyung, Aku mengantuk.. Tidur sekarang, ya.." Rengek Kyuhyun childish.

"Arra. Heechul-ah pergilah tidur. Jino-ah, tidurlah di kamar Kyu dan Sungmin. Kalo di kamar Heechul, takutnya Jino-ah tak betah.." Jelas Leeteuk terlalu jujur. Yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Heechul. Jino tersenyum.

"Baik, Sunbae. Aku tidur bersama Minnie-Hyung kalau begitu.." Gumamnya sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum polos. Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya. Lagi-lagi kata itu membuat Kyuhyun merengut.

"Ayo, Hyung!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil mendorong-dorong Leeteuk dengan muka masam.

*** 

Sesampainya di Kamar Leeteuk…

Leeteuk terlihat khawatir melihat wajah Dongsaengnya yang ditekuk begitu. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya, Kyu.. kau bertengkar dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Leeteuk to the point. Setelah meletakkan laptop-nya di meja yang ada di kamar itu, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kasur.

"Nae, Hyung." Namja ini tidak bisa berbohong pada Leader yang amat menyayanginya.

"Wae? Karena Jino?" Ya, Pertanyaan yang benar-benar tepat. Entah kenapa, Kyu sungguh merasa malu mengakuinya. Tapi, Ia mengangguk pelan. "Tenanglah, Kyu. Nah, Kau tahu siapa Dongsaeng favorit Sungmin?"

Namja berambut ikal itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Aku," jawabnya polos.

"Nah, kenapa sekarang Kau tak yakin? Harusnya kau yakin, Kyu. Karena kau sudah tahu siapa Dongsaeng favorit Sungmin. Kenapa kau jadi pesimistis begini?" Tanya Leeteuk menunggu respon seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Seakan tahu kebodohannya sendiri. "Kau benar, Hyung. aku terlalu bodoh.." Gumamnya. "Baiklah, Gomawo Hyung. Selamat malam.." Ia merapatkan selimut berwarna putih. Menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Inilah tugas seorang Leader, Kyu…"

*** 

Seorang Namja terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya Ia mengidap insomnia. Daritadi, Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya namun gagal. Karena merasa tak tenang, Ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Meninggalkan Namja tinggi disampingnya yang sedang berpetualang di Alam mimpi.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Perlahan, agar suaranya tidak mengganggu dongsaeng-nya yang lain.

"Teukkie-Hyung.." Sapa seseorang didepannya. Namja yang lebih kecil darinya. Tangannya memegang segelas susu yang sesekali diaduknya.

"Sungmin?" Leeteuk menebak.

"Nae. Aku tak bias tidur, Hyung.. jadi, Aku membuat susu saja deh. Tapi, berhubung dibawah persediaannya telah habis. Aku nyolong*?* disini deh." Akunya sambil terkikik. "Hyung mau? Aku buatkan sekalian, ya? Aku tahu Hyung juga tak bisa tidur.." Tanpa bisa menolak, sang Leader hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia duduk di Sofa sambil menyalakan televisi. Tak berapa lama, Namja Aegyo membawa dua gelas susu dengan nampan. Lalu, meletakkan di meja kayu disamping sofa tersebut. Ia mengambil satu untuknya. "Minumlah, Hyung. Susu baik untuk insomnia, lho.." Ujarnya. Leeteuk tersenyum tipis kemudian mengambil segelas susu disampingnya. Ia menghabiskannya sekali tenggak.

"Gomawo, Sungmin-ah.." Kata Namja yang belum genap berumur 30 tahun itu. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. "Kyu ada di kamarku. Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkannya.."

Sungmin meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong ke atas nampan. "Jjinja? Pantas saja, tadi Aku tak melihatnya di kamar. Dia bertukar dengan Jino rupanya.."

"Kau tak tahu Ia marah padamu?" Tanya sang Angel without wings.

Namja disampingnya mengangkat alis. "Aku tahu. Tapi, Aku tak mengerti maksudnya, Hyung.." Aku Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Leeteuk mengelus punggung Dongsaeng-nya itu lembut.

"Dia cemburu pada Jino, Sungmin-ah.."

***

Sejak tadi pagi, Kyuhyun tak melihat keberadaan Bunny Min. Rasa khawatir menyelinap. Sebenarnya, Hari ini Ia ingin minta maaf pada Sungmin. Tapi, Orangnya nggak ada. Kemana, sih Dia?

"Hae-hyung, Kau tahu dimana Minnie-Hyung?" Tanya Namja tinggi itu sudah tak sabar lagi menunggu.

"Aku sih tadi melihatnya dengan Jino. Kelihatannya mereka keluar berdua, Kyu.." Jawab Donghae. Ah.. padahal hari ini mau minta maaf. Tapi, kenapa kau malah 'selingkuh' Minnie-Hyung?

"Makanya, kalau punya Couple tuh diurus donk.. selingkuh kan, jadinya?" Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul menyeringai setan.

"Diam Kau, Hyung! buktinya kau tak dapat mempertahankan Hankyung-Hyung!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan emosi. Ia segera memasuki kamarnya.

BLAM!

Pintu naas itu lagi-lagi dibanting.

*** 

"Kami pulang!" Seru Sungmin dan Jino bersamaan. Tangan mereka penuh dengan buah tangan. Sepertinya, mereka habis belanja gila-gilaan deh. Leeteuk segera menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua dengan wajah khawatir. Sadar dengan hal itu, Sungmin bertanya, "Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Kyu ngambek.." Jawab Leeteuk singkat.

Wajah Sungmin tetap ceria, "Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku akan mengatasinya.." Ia menoleh pada Jino sejenak, "Jino-ah, Kau bersama Teukkie-Hyung ya?"

"Nae, Minnie-Hyung.."

Namja aegyo mengetuk pintu kamarnya beberapa kali. "Kyu, Aku mau masuk.." Teriaknya.

"Masuk saja!" Seru Kyuhyun datar. Tanpa aba-aba, Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain game. Tampak jelas Dongsaeng favoritnya itu mengacuhkannya.

"Kau mencariku, Kyu?" Tanyanya sambil memilah-milah barang yang baru saja Ia beli dengan Jino. Rata-rata warna dari benda-bendanya itu pink.

"…" Kyuhyun tak merespon.

"Ah, Kau benar-benar marah rupanya.." Ujar Sungmin, tangannya mengambil sebungkus benda yang telah dilapisi kertas kado berwarna biru. Ia berjalan menuju meja tempat Kyuhyun bermain game. Ia membelai pelan bahu Namja didepannya. "Tadi Aku berbelanja dengan Jino di Mall. Ketika melihat toko game, Aku teringat pada Dongsaeng kesayanganku.." Ia meletakkan bungkusan itu disamping laptop berwarna hitam milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu kan, siapa dongsaeng favoritku?" Pancing Sungmin. Kyuhyun tergoda untuk melirik bungkusan itu. "Aku harap Kau tak marah padaku, Kyu.." Sambungnya, Kemudian Ia menepuk ringan pundak Namja berambut ikal itu, lalu segera beranjak ke arah kasur yang benar-benar menggodanya untuk tidur. Karena benar-benar penasaran, Kyuhyun mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya.

"Uwaah.. Starcraft versi baru.." Ujarnya girang. Di tempat tidurnya, Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun menemukan kartu ucapan di dalam bungkusan itu.

'Untuk Dongsaeng favoritku, Gamer Sejati, Cho Kyuhyun. Hope You'll like it!'

"Omona.." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Ia memeluk kartu ucapan itu.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Game-nya rusak?" Tanya Sungmin yang tadi mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, Hyung.. Aku suka sekali. Gomawo, Hyung..Minnie-Hyung memang Hyung favoritku.." Kyuhyun memeluk Hyung favoritnya itu. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. "Maafkan Aku, Hyung. Karena Aku marah sama Hyung.."

"Gwaenchana, Kyu.." ujar Sungmin dalam pelukan Dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hyung.." Kata Kyuhyun tulus.

"Nae, Aku menyayangimu, Kyu.." Ucap Sungmin. Tak lama, Namja berambut ikal itu melepas pelukannya.

"Aku akan mencoba game ini, Hyung.." Kata si Maknae dengan semangat 45. Sungmin hanya mengangguk, yang penting Kyuhyun tak marah lagi padanya, bukan?

"Eh, Kyu.." Panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah sumringah.

"Nae, Hyung?" Tanyanya masih dengan wajah sumringah.

"Benar Kau cemburu pada Jino?" celetuk Sungmin dengan tampang polos.

"Jangan membicarakan itu lagi, Hyung!" Seru Maknae itu. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Sementara Sungmin cekikikan nggak jelas.

*** 

"Maaf, ya Yeoreobun. Jika, Jino merepotkan kalian beberapa hari ini." Ini hari ketiga, artinya Jino akan pergi training lagi. Dan berhenti 'menumpang' di Dorm SuJu.

"Gwaenchana, Manager-hyung.." respon sang Tetua, Leeteuk.

Sang manager tersenyum, "Khususnya Kau, Kyuhyun-sshi.." Sang manager mengarahkan pandangannya pada Maknae Super Junior yang berdiri diantara Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Tak apa, Manager-Hyung. Jino baik kok, Dia tak merepotkan siapapun." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Apanya yang tak apa? Buktinya Kau cemburu gitu padanya.." Celetuk Heechul yang langsung diiringi tawa oleh seluruh orang disana. Sementara Kyuhyun? Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Ia mengutuki Heechul dalam hati. Sedangkan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sungmin yang juga ikut tertawa.

* FIN *

A/N:

Haha.. oneshot gaje berhasil selesai juga. Review-nya dibutuhkan lho.. so, Review please..^^


End file.
